battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zion
Zion was a middleweight robot that competed in the final three seasons of BattleBots. It was originally a simple 4-wheel drive wedge robot, but for the final two seasons it adopted a BioHazard-like design, with hinged metal skirts surrounding the robot and a lifting arm in front. The lifter also had a second arm inside of it to clamp opponents and drag them around. Zion was very successful, reaching the round of 16 in Season 3.0, the semifinals in Season 4.0, and the quarterfinals of Season 5.0. Robot History Season 3.0 Zion's first ever match in BattleBots was against Stingray. Zion won on a 37-8 judge's decision and advanced to the next preliminary round, where it faced Hipoponomous. Zion won by KO at 1:21 and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced Uplifting Experience. Zion won on a 29-16 judge's decision and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Exodus 2001. Zion won by KO and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced the Season 1.0 middleweight champion Hazard. Zion managed to get underneath Hazard but Hazard's blade kept Hazard from being flipped. Hazard got its blade back up to speed and ripped into Zion's wedge. Zion started running away from Hazard, which began chasing after Zion. Zion drove itself onto the ramrods and then retaliated by ramming Hazard across the BattleBox, but obtained a nasty gash on the front wedge. The fight continued with Hazard causing consistent damage to Zion but not enough to immobilize it. Towards the end of the fight, Hazard's weapon motor began tiring out which allowed Zion to push Hazard towards the pulverizer but narrowly missed. Despite Zion getting ripped by Hazard, Zion was still moving and the time ran out. Hazard won on a 34-11 judge's decision and Zion was eliminated from the tournament. Zion wasn't finished, however, as it participated the middleweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Zion had gone after an unidentified robot then gives a glancing-blow to T-Minus. It then gets attacked by Bad Attitude. It also tackled Twin Paradox and avoided a flip from T-Minus. Then Double Agent goes for it. It went back for Twin Paradox, then switched to Hazard. It then bumped its front wedge into T-Minus who almost flips it, but continues to attack T-Minus. Bad Attitude gets underneath Zion and pushed it away from T-Minus. Zion then goes for Double Agent again, in which Double Agent chases off. Then Zion attacks Complete Control. It once again picked on T-Minus until SABotage snuck up behind it, then was attacked by Double Agent. Zion was one of many robots still moving in the end, but it lost overall to T-Minus. Season 4.0 Due to its seeding, Zion was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 4.0, where it eventually faced Knee-Breaker. Zion won by TKO and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Summoner. Zion won on a 30-15 judge's decision and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced Twin Paradox. Zion won on a 31-14 judge's decision and advanced to the semifinals, where it faced Complete Control. Both robots went straight at each other and Complete Control attempts to grab Zion, but Zion slips out. Zion pushes Complete Control against the spikestrip and Complete Control escapes right on the killsaws. Complete Control got its lifting arm caught on the BattleBox floor and lifted itself. Complete Control pushes Zion and lifts it from the front. Zion tips backward, but doesn't quite flip over and lands on the killsaws. Zion drives away and Complete Control gets underneath Zion. Complete Control tries to clamp this time, but gets nothing but its skirt, which slips away. Complete Control drives onto Zion's wedge and gets lifted by Zion. Complete Control turns around and goes for Zion. Zion turns around and starts to run away. Complete Control grabs Zion from the rear and attempts to lift it, but it just lifts itself. Complete Control still has hold on Zion and it slips out shortly after. Both robots were driving around the BattleBox and Zion gets caught on the killsaws. Complete Control pushes Zion onto the killsaws again and almost drives itself on top of Zion. Zion gets underneath Complete Control again and lifts it with its second arm. Complete Control was pushing Zion from the rear and Zion drives itself on the killsaws. Complete Control got underneath Zion and lifts it again. Complete Control pushes Zion onto the killsaws again and Zion gets underneath Complete Control. Zion goes backwards and gets lifted by Complete Control again. Both robots took a small pop from the killsaws and Zion gets under the floor spinner, which lifts it off the BattleBox floor. Complete Control pushes Zion onto the screws and Complete Control backs away. Complete Control drives up on Zion's wedge and Zion clamps Complete Control. Zion takes Complete Control on the killsaws and Complete Control tries to get out, but it only lifts itself off the ground. The time ran out as both robots continued struggling to get unstuck. Complete Control won on a close 24-21 judge's decision and Zion was eliminated from the tournament again. For unknown reasons, Zion didn't participate the middleweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 5.0 Due to its seeding, Zion was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it eventually faced Spike Demon. At one point in the match, Spike Demon pushed Zion toward the killsaws at 2:06. After this, Zion managed to clamp Spike Demon from the rear and takes it to the killsaws. Soon after, Zion won by KO and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced SABotage. After both robots were moving around the BattleBox, SABotage got underneath the arm of Zion and was able to lift it off the ground for a second. SABotage then accidentally got caught on Zion's lifting arm and Zion was able to clamp SABotage and move it under the pulverizer. SABotage took two hits from the pulverizer and SABotage managed to escape. Zion was not moving and SABotage pushed Zion under the pulverizer. As Zion took two hits from the pulverizer, SABotage accidentally got caught on the screws and was almost flipped from the impact. SABotage was then clamped again by Zion shortly after and SABotage escapes before the time ran out. Zion won on a close 23-22 judge's decision and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced Hazard again. Zion rushed out of its corner to stop Hazard's blade getting up to speed but Hazard managed to get the blade up to speed and sliced into Zion. With that tactic ineffective, Zion's only other tactic was to get under Hazard, which it managed to do so but not before Hazard managed to cut and rip off Zion's front plates to the lifting arm. Zion once again survived the three minute bout, but it still lost to Hazard on a 43-2 judge's decision, eliminating Zion again. Zion couldn't compete in the middleweight royal rumble because the rest of the rumbles were canceled due to an accident with Nightmare during the heavyweight consolation rumble. Wins/Losses * Wins: 9 * Losses: 3 Mark Beiro Introductions "Your flight is always darkest when he picks at your metal carcass. Introducing ZION!" "He feels your pain, he hears your cry-in' but he couldn't care less. He's the murderous ZION!" "Yo! Yo! Yo! It's off the hook! Pin this, hippie! Y'all better step off when this gangsta starts creep in!" Give a big shout out to ZION!" "When I beat you to a bloody pulp, don't be offended. I's just razzin' you. It's my way. Please welcome ZION!" Trivia *Zion always fought a robot that would either face Hazard or was Hazard. *Zion is one of a few robots to lose to the same robot twice, another example would be Nightmare. Category:Middleweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Middleweight Quarterfinalists Category:Middleweight Semifinalists Category:Robots armed with grabbing weapons Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Robots from Nevada